


If It's Just For Today (Dream On)

by Kawaiibooker



Series: V one-shot [14]
Category: Metal Gear
Genre: ... Yeaaah, A blink-and-you-miss-it amount of H/C, Anal Sex, Anyways, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Dream Sex, Established Relationship, In which they sleep with each other's past self, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-02-07
Packaged: 2018-09-22 17:46:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9618458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kawaiibooker/pseuds/Kawaiibooker
Summary: In the world of dreams, everything is possible.Or: An excuse to write time-bending smut.





	1. A Flash Of Blue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hayyie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hayyie/gifts).



> V series setting but please don't ask me when and why, just take it from my hands...
> 
> (The first chapter was first posted to [my drabble collection](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6602437/chapters/15105211) but now there's a sequel so voilà, it gets its own fic.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unbetaed.
> 
> Warning for (a bigger) age difference in this one.

Venom Snake wakes up to a warm body at his back and wandering hands on his chest.

They linger over his pecks, squeezing for a brief moment before making their way down, down, down... Venom grunts, huffing grumpily at the touch of nimble fingers around his flaccid cock.

“'m barely awake, Kaz, gimme a second”, he mumbles, not exactly a refusal of what his partner has to offer. His libido isn't the most active, much less at who-knows-when in the morning when all he wants to do in a bed is sleep. Kaz knows this. Usually.

It doesn't seem like he'll back off any time soon though, a muffled laugh all the answer he gets before Kaz starts working Snake for real, one hand pumping him, the other stroking his thigh. Venom doesn't question it – he finds himself hardening instead, blood rushing to his groin with a warm tingle, pulsing heavily in his veins. Sighing, he gives up on sleep.

Arching his back, he presses his ass against the subtle roll of Kaz's hips. His lips twitch into a smile despite himself at Kaz's responding moan. “C'mere”, Venom says and reaches behind himself to drag him closer. Feeling lazy – and figuring Kaz can do all the hard work if he wants it so bad – he shifts around until he's on his stomach and Kaz is on top of him. His legs are splayed for easy access.

Kaz swallows audibly. “Today's my lucky day, huh? Fuck, you're gorgeous.”

The comment startles a laugh from Venom, diverting his attention from the sneaking suspicion that something's off. Is it him or is Kaz's voice different, less rough? He feels heavier too, his chest firm with muscles where he's pressed against his back. Snake opens his mouth to mention it then thinks better of it. Instead he says:

“No need to sweet-talk me, Kaz. Get on with it, c'mon.”

He wiggles his ass to make his point clear, all but offering himself on a silver platter for Kaz to take. The other finally moves with purpose, planting his hands – _Kaz slept with his prosthetic on?_ – on either side of Venom's head to steady himself. The hard length of his cock slips between Venom's cheeks to rest above his entrance. Kaz makes a choked noise when he notices it's already slick with residue lube from the night before.

The puzzle pieces finally click together when Venom turns his head and sees not the dark grey bionic he's used to but Kaz's actual right arm, his bicep twitching as he lowers himself, fitting his body against Snake's. _What the–_

Then Kaz is inside him and _that_ certainly hasn't changed. Venom groans, his eye falling shut as inch after inch of his girth fills him until he bottoms out. Kaz mutters more praise under his breath, his excited panting loud in Snake's ears when he picks up pace. Even the way he fucks him is different, quick and eager, the power of a much younger man behind every thrust. It's still Kaz, though; Venom recognizes the core aspects of him, the smell of his sweat, the sound of his voice in the barely suppressed moans he breathes against his neck – it ignites something deep inside him, arousal flaring as his cock fills out the rest of the way, leaking pre-cum against the bedsheets.

Even so his mind can't let go completely – after all this is not _his_ Kaz.

“Kaz, wait–“

Kaz either doesn't hear him or doesn't care, chasing his pleasure in Venom's snug heat around him and after repeating himself and still going ignored, Snake decides enough is enough.

Their positions are flipped easily enough; he's never used actual CQC in bed before, only teasing approximations of it when they were in the mood for something rougher but now he moves with the precision and efficiency normally kept for the field. Kaz's alarmed yell is met with an aggravated growl and Venom sits him down in front of him to give him a piece of his mind–

Kaz's eyes are blue. The words sputter and die on Venom's lips at the sight, one he hasn't seen in over a decade and never expected to see again except for the few photos that still exist from back in the day. They're blue and his body is whole again and _fuck, this is really happening._

“What the fuck?!”, Kaz gasps, eyes wide and face pale from the shock of being thrown around. Snake gapes for a moment longer, staring at tan skin and defined muscles down to his flushed erection glinting with lube and despite his predominant confusion there's still lust coursing through his body, his cock aching for stimulation of any kind.

_This is a dream._

There's no other explanation, no possible way for Kaz to magically turn into his younger self like in some kind of cheesy comedy. _Why_ he's dreaming of this is not relevant, not when this realisation opens a dozen other possibilities.

Dream or not, there's one thing Venom needs to know first: “Do you know who I am?”

Shock turns to embarrassment. “Uh, well...” Kaz blinks sheepishly, a blush blooming on his cheeks as he scratches his neck. “Not really? I mean you obviously know who _I_ am so...?”

Snake hangs his head, finally letting go of the tight grip he held on Kaz's wrists. So it's a one-night stand. He's dreaming of a one-night stand with a twenty-something year old version of Kaz. _Christ._

Venom nods to himself. “Alright.” His gaze meets Kaz's again after eyeing his unchanged state of arousal. “I'm V. Still want this?”

Kaz is obviously confused by the repeated change in mood, a frown causing his brow to wrinkle in the exact place he'll have permanent creases later in life and suddenly Venom yearns for him. The closest thing to his Kaz is the one in front of him now, who clears his throat and rasps “Yeah, yeah I do”, expression melting at the smouldering look Snake pins him with.

“Good. Stay like that.”

It's only when Kaz inhales sharply, cock twitching that Venom notices he used the voice usually reserved for commanding. _Seems like that hasn't significantly changed either_ , he muses, pushing Kaz against the headrest to steady him as he climbs into his lap.

“I'm gonna kiss you and then I'm gonna ride you till you come, yeah?”

Kaz nods, pulling Snake into a searing kiss. He lets him take whatever he wants for a few moments, meeting his tongue with a soft groan before he starts taking back control. Venom wraps his bionic arm around Kaz's neck to keep him in position while the other reaches for Kaz's cock. Lining him up once more, he pushes against the tip, feeling the ridge of his crown pop inside.

“More”, Kaz breathes against his lips, moaning as he sinks in deeper. “Fuck, V, give me more–“

Snake smiles, oddly proud the other remembered his name – he lowers himself fully, grinding his hips down viciously to feel Kaz grab his thighs with both hands, nails digging deliciously into his bulging muscles.

Venom breaks the kiss, biting his own lip at how good Kaz feels inside him. A roll of his hips makes Kaz's cock brush against his prostate. Venom's toes curl from the sensation and he repeats it. He rocks them in a slower pace than Kaz's frantic thrusts from before, clenching around Kaz in a way that drives him wild from the tightness of it all, more and more noises falling from the other's full lips.

“Get me off”, Snake commands, leaning back to give him space to work with and Kaz jumps to the task, wrapping his hand around his cock. He's not as experienced as Venom is used to, his movements clumsy but his eagerness more than makes up for it. Distantly Venom wonders how many men _this_ Kaz has slept with – and if he's already slept with Big Boss – but deems the train of thought ultimately pointless.

For all his youthful energy Kaz sounds closer and closer to climax. Yet Kaz is still Kaz and thus the expression on his face sobers to one of concentration, his grip on Venom's cock tightening experimentally. Venom hums approvingly, propping his head on Kaz's shoulder to watch as Kaz's hand pumps his length, nudging him ever closer to orgasm.

Something's missing to get him there, though. Snake drops his hand to join Kaz's, tangling their fingers together to show him how he likes it. He thumbs his slit every few tugs, spreads the moisture beading there to the rest of his cock. Kaz takes over again, copying his technique; Venom moans quietly, abs tensing and releasing with the movements of his hips as the pressure in his groin mounts.

“That's so hot”, he hears Kaz say, voice tinged with desperation and Snake smirks, glancing up to see Kaz's eyes are on him, half-lidded and glazed over with pleasure. Venom wants to reply, tease him some more but it's in that moment that Kaz snaps into him and groans, body tensing and cock pulsing as he comes.

*

Venom Snake wakes up to a warm body at his back and a throbbing erection.

He's sweating profusely, his heart pumping hard like he ran a marathon. Bits and pieces of his dream still cling to his thoughts, wandering hands and needy whines, a flash of blue; it makes his arousal all the more prominent, Snake exhaling shakily as he takes himself in hand.

It's not enough, not after the vivid scenario his mind conjured just moments before. Venom squirms, listening to the rhythmic breathing behind him. Kaz is there, sleeping soundly. Mentally preparing himself to sneak out of bed and finish his business in the bathroom, he's stopped in his tracks before he gets further than a calming breath.

“V, stop movin' so much, 'm trying to sleep here.”

Kaz's voice, rough as ever, is what convinces Venom to stay and face him instead. The irony of the situation doesn't escape him as he mumbles an apology, nuzzling the space between Kaz's jaw and neck.

“Kaz...”

He hums, inquisitive at first until Snake moves closer and it turns into a low chuckle instead, the reason for his partner's restlessness apparent. “Really? _You're_ horny?”

“Had a dream”, Venom mumbles, groaning into Kaz's shoulder when Kaz's hand traces his hand down his pelvis, starting to jerk him off slowly.

“What about?”

Kaz's thumb brushes his slit and Venom whines, too keyed up to last. He chokes out “You” then he's coming, pushing into Kaz's hand with small thrusts as relief washes over him. “That's it, V, I got you”, Kaz encourages him, pressing gentle kisses to his hair while he waits for him to stop trembling.

Only when Snake's relaxed and pliant against him does Kaz speak again, his tone clearly amused. “I'm almost a little jealous”, he says, wiping his hand against the covers. “Must've been quite some dream to get you excited like this.”

“I'll explain in the morning”, Venom promises, fast asleep before he can finish the sentence.


	2. Three's Company

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unbetaed.
> 
> It just occurred to me that this somewhat counts as self-cest, so take this as your warning if that bothers you. There's always a healthy dose of Kaz in the middle of this V-sandwich, though.

Kazuhira Miller wakes up to a pair of very blue, very familiar eyes looking at him and knows that, without a doubt, this is a dream.

In front of him, Medic yawns and blearily blinks back at him, his expression one of vague confusion. “Everything okay?”, he rasps, deep voice husky with sleep.

Kaz notices then that he's staring but... how could he not? Medic looks exactly like he remembers him – buzzed hair, thick eyebrows, strong nose, everything is spot-on down to the perpetually concerned expression – a memento from the past brought to life, lying in bed with him like he's always belonged there. Distantly, Kaz wishes he could see him better, the half-dark of the room effectively hiding a thousand other details that he wants to commit to memory forever, now that he has the chance, now that he finally _understands_ –

Kaz shakes the thought off. It's not the time for what-ifs or doubts. There's only one thing he wants to do right now: wrapping his arm around Medic's shoulders, he pulls him into a kiss, moving his mouth against Medic's urgently at first, then calmer, leaning into the soft touch of Medic's palm on his cheek. It's too comfortable to be their first, Medic's smile under his lips speaking volumes of the tenderness shared the night before.

He's forgotten about the question but Medic reminds him with a soft “Kaz?”, caring eyes searching Kaz's face. “Don't worry 'bout it”, Kaz manages between kisses, and is surprised that Medic actually backs off, although only a strategically placed bite to his bottom lip – unnervingly smooth, missing the scar Kaz loves so much – can distract him completely.

It's these little details that keep Kaz from relaxing fully; now he finally knows what Snake meant when he said the dream was “weird but good”... after Kaz got him to confess what exactly happened, that is. Vincente tastes exactly the same as Kaz remembers, he kisses and feels the same but there's a softness there that he's not used to, Snake's rough edges only a phantom sensation under Kaz's hand as he takes the time to explore Medic's body for the first time.

Medic seems shy in turn, happy to return Kaz's kisses but keeping his hands firmly above Kaz's waistline. “Yeah, that's not gonna work”, says Snake, and Kaz huffs in agreement–

_Wait, what?_

Practically tearing himself away from Medic to sit up, Kaz's gaze snaps to where the voice came from, finally aware of the rest of the room – his own office, he realizes now – and the fact that there's not two, but three people currently occupying it. Snake gives both of them a little wave from his lazy sprawl on Kaz's desk chair, head resting on his bionic hand.

While Kaz gawks at him and Medic in turns, Snake nods at his younger self, “Good job with the kissing though, he's definitely into that”, and grins smugly at Kaz.

To Kaz's utter surprise, Medic merely rolls his eyes and leans back, “I was doing just fine until _someone_ interrupted.”

It's then that Kaz understands what exactly his dream is about. _I'll never live this down_ , a part of him thinks. Every other part of him is keenly interested in this turn of events.

Thus Kaz firmly wipes the incredulous expression from his face. He fixes Snake with a deeply unamused look, “You want in or what?”, and grumbles some more when the other just shrugs nonchalantly.

“Eventually, yeah. But go ahead, I'll join you in a bit.” Kaz doesn't relent. “ _And_ I'll keep the commentary to a minimum. Jeez.”

Kaz nods. _Better._ Turning back to Medic, he treats him to much of the same. “I thought you knew”, the other says meekly, the boyish glint in his eye telling a whole different story.

Pushing him down and under him, Kaz growls, “Shut up and kiss me”, and moans breathily when Medic complies, all softness gone. Usually the presence of another in the room is a surefire way to suffocate Kaz's arousal – he's through with trusting others – but the fact that it's _V_ makes him run hot all the more, his need growing too urgent to ignore.

_Let's give him a show, then._

Medic's on the same page, if the erection pressing against Kaz's stomach is anything to go by; Kaz doesn't give him much of a break, keeping him busy with kiss after bruising kiss as he reaches between them, swallowing the choked noise that Medic makes at the firm grip around his cock.

Yet Kaz isn't here for simple handjobs.

“Wanna feel you, V”, Kaz pants against Medic's mouth, leaning his forehead against the other's, “I'm yours, just–“

“Can I suck you?”

Their gazes meet and Kaz smiles slowly, catching the quick glance Medic gives his slick, reddened lips, “You sure? Wouldn't mind the other way 'round”, but Medic's nod is more than determined. They kiss, once, twice, because neither of them can resist for too long. Then Kaz leans back, stretching out on his back for Medic's – and Snake's – viewing pleasure.

“Show me what you got, doc.”

Even though he's clearly eager to do just that, Medic takes his time getting there, hands and mouth roaming Kaz's body, paying attention to smooth and scarred skin alike. It's a move so akin to his older self that Kaz relaxes into the familiar touches, his look drifting to the side to find him.

Snake hasn't moved except to tilt his head when Kaz's attention turns to him, the sharp focus in his expression and his tented pants betraying his otherwise casual posture. Kaz's smile softens and he nods, watching with half-lidded eyes as Snake reaches down to leisurely palm his clothed cock. With Medic's touches and Snake's own little display, Kaz's mind enters a hazy kind of Nirvana, body alight with pleasure and anticipation alike–

Suddenly, Kaz's cock is engulfed in wet warmth. “Fuck”, he curses, head snapping around to see himself disappear in Medic's mouth, his brow furrowed with concentration and maybe a little annoyance, Kaz can't quite tell; his mind is too preoccupied processing the supple give of Medic's tongue under his length, the tight ring of his lips around it as he swallows him down expertly, soon taking and releasing him in measured strokes.

Belatedly, Kaz reaches for Medic's hair to hold on but can't find purchase, ending up sort of petting his buzz cut instead – judging by Medic's muffled groan he likes it, a particularly hard suck making Kaz throw back his head, the grey ceiling blurring before his eyes.

“Just like that, V, _fuck_ –“

Before long the mattress dips considerably, “But I didn't do anything yet, Kaz”, comes Snake's voice close to his ear, and Kaz is too distracted to be grumpy about it, laughing breathlessly. “God, shut _up_ ”, he tries to say but drifts off into a loud moan half-way through, anything resembling clear thinking pushed aside by the wonderful things Medic's doing to the tip of his cock. All he can manage is a clumsy grab for Snake's shoulder, which he thankfully interprets the right way to mean _Get your ass over here_ , and so he does, supporting his weight on his bionic hand to tilt Kaz's face with the other.

It's easy to tell how aroused Snake is by the way he kisses, positively capturing Kaz's mouth until he surrenders and lets him take whatever the hell he wants, digging his nails into Snake's back to ground himself. _Not yet_ , Kaz thinks, desperately wishing away the surge of heat at his core, his cock hard enough to ache, throbbing in Medic's mouth, _not yet_ , and Snake seems to understand because he backs off with a final nip to Kaz's upper lip.

“Where do you want us?”, Snake asks, gentle again, and Kaz takes a few seconds to breathe. Checking on Medic, Kaz notices that he, too, has paused, eyes meeting his Commander's almost shyly as he scatters kisses all over his upper thighs, his panting breaths ghosting over Kaz's overheated skin, slick with sweat and spit.

Then Kaz closes his eyes, swallowing through what feels like his heart trying to jump out his throat. The impossibility of the situation makes it difficult for him to figure out what he _wants_ , much less with the attention of both men burning on him. “Don't know”, he answers truthfully, covering his eyes with an embarrassed chuckle. “Just– I can't believe I'm doing this.”

This time it's Medic who pipes up, “Tell me about it”, a little closer than Kaz expects him to be. Glancing at him, now lying to his right, smiling at him, Kaz is again taking in by his face, his eyes that are a carbon copy of Snake's singular one, down to the exact shade of blue. Carefully tracing first his cheek, then his nose, Kaz smiles back.

“Missed you, doc”, he confesses, for once comforted by the dream's unreality. To his left, Snake stays silent, idly playing with Kaz's hair without disturbing their moment.

Medic huffs fondly, kissing Kaz's palm. Then he nods at Snake. “Never went anywhere, Kaz. Just changed a little.”

Following the gesture, Kaz finds Snake already looking at him. They don't need words to understand each other, one glance is enough – then Snake kisses Kaz's shoulder, nudging his side.

“Go get 'em, Tiger. I'll be there when you wake up.”

Kaz takes Snake's hand and squeezes, the simple gesture calming him more than he cares to admit. Then he _pulls_ , effectively dragging him closer to whisper in his ear, “Cut that noble hero crap, you're not going anywhere. 's my dream, remember?”

Snake laughs and shakes his head, “Copy that”, but Kaz has already turned away, offering him his back while he busies himself with Medic; ignoring Medic's half-hearted protests, Kaz goes straight for a deep kiss, uncaring for the salty taste of his own precum on his lips.

It doesn't take much to get Kaz going again, his blood still thrumming with excitement and, while he enjoyed Medic's talented mouth, he has now other things in mind. This time, Medic doesn't hesitate, confidently grabbing a handful of Kaz's ass and hauling him closer to grind their hips together. Both moan at the much-needed friction. Kaz finds himself petting Medic's hair again, oddly fascinated by the soft feel of it rasping under his palm.

“Kaz”, Medic pants when they part, eyes hazy, “I wanna–“

Kaz nods, “Yeah, yes, please”, hooking his leg higher on Medic's waist to give him access. It's not his but Snake's fingers that slip between his asscheeks to nudge against his hole, though, the tell-tale calluses tangible despite the lube slicking them. “Took me a while to find it”, Snake mutters against his nape, his beard rubbing against his shoulders as he kisses an apology into his skin.

The only thing Kaz can think of is to say their name – and, sandwiched snugly between them, Medic's cock rubbing against his while Snake's fingers work their magic inside him, thank whatever it was that triggered this dream. Their identical “Hm?” makes him laugh a little, which turns to a needy whimper against Medic's shoulder as Snake adds a second, then a third finger, all the while muttering reassurances under his breath, “That's it, Kaz. Relax, that's it”, in a mindless loop.

At this point, Kaz doesn't have the concentration to keep up any pretense; he pushes back into the pressure, face deeply flushed as he pleads, “Fuck me”, to anyone who will listen. “Which one?”, Medic teases anyways. Kaz catches an exchange of looks between him and Snake before the latter backs out, holding Kaz steady for what's to follow, bionic hand on his waist while the other grips his hair. When Medic pushes in, Snake makes sure Kaz is looking at the sheer relief on Medic's face, the way his mouth falls open with a silent moan as he's taken to the hilt.

Snake hums warmly. “Look at what you do to me, Kaz”, he whispers in Kaz's ear, nuzzling his neck and it's clear he's not unaffected either, his cock pressing against Kaz's lower back in helpless little thrusts. “V”, Kaz manages, unsure whose hand he holds on to while Medic starts fucking him slowly, his length reaching deeper than Snake's fingers did before, filling Kaz like he's been – quite literally – dreaming of.

It's like Kaz's on fire from the inside, the molten heat running through his veins spreading with every movement of Medic's hips – and yet there's one thing left on his mind, burning with tentalizing possibility every time Snake's cock slips lower, brushing over where Medic's pumping into him.

Again, it's Snake who anticipates Kaz's thoughts, huffing “Still not enough?” at Kaz's breathy demands for _more, more, more_. “Don't think we'll fit, Kaz.”

But Kaz doesn't _care_ , spreading his legs further, cock drooling at the idea of being taken so completely, “Please–“

“Go ahead but, _ah_ , hurry up”, Medic adds in front of them, shuddering through a series of quick, shallow thrusts; he tugs Kaz closer, away from Snake if only to give him more room to work with, pointedly looking away from Kaz's fucked-out expression in an obvious effort to last. “Christ, Kaz–”

In the end, merely the attempt of squeezing Snake in proves to be too much – Kaz instinctively clamps down at the first hint of pain and Medic's entire body jerks, barely pulling out before he spills messily between Kaz's thighs. Right at the edge, Kaz calls for him, for Snake, and can't hold back anymore as he's filled anew, moaning his pleasure uncontrollably–

*

Kaz's orgasm is still pulsing through his body when he wakes, disoriented and helpless to the clenching and unclenching of his body as he shoots over his own stomach.

“Kaz!”

Venom's alarmed voice registers only dimly through the haze around him. Kaz's efforts to say something calming amount to a tired grunt but by then Snake has turned him around, gently, as he does when Kaz yells himself awake from a nightmare–

“Uh... Kaz?”

Only this time, his dream was quite the opposite. Kaz catches one glimpse of the other's half-understanding, half-amused expression and groans miserably, hiding his burning face in his pillow.

Venom gives him a pat on the back, his voice tight with suppressed laughter. “That good, huh?”

Kaz figures he doesn't owe him an answer until morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No proofreading, we post mistake-filled smut like men.

**Author's Note:**

> Someone had to do it. Eventually.
> 
> (Side note: Isn't it kinda cute that their wet dreams are about each other? Like... seriously.)


End file.
